The present disclosure relates to depilatory systems, and to medical devices used for the removal of undesired epidermal tissue and related processes.
In particular, the present invention provides for a unique application for delicate body cavity treatment, for example for nasal hair removal, without injuring the texture of the delicate skin and which may be performed by a user, elegantly and simply without support from others necessarily required.